Impractical Love
by PerfectingSilence
Summary: At a World Meeting, Canada decides to chew out America for his stupid ideas...


_**Title: Impractical Love**_

**_Description_**_**: At a World Meeting, Canada decides to chew out America for his stupid ideas...  
**_

_**Rating: T, for no particular reason.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. If I did, there would be a lot more yaoi. :D**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I've decided to take a break from the real world and post something. Been working on this for a while now and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it!**_

Nobody really saw the point in going to World Meetings. They all ended up being completely disastrous. Nothing got done, everyone merely argued for the entire time. Ending the meetings would save everyone from the wasted time and countless headaches. Yet, for some reason, the meetings continued to be held. It was pointless and frustrating, but none of the nations could do anything about it. So, here they all were, sitting around a table and getting nothing done.

England was glaring daggers at France, who had just been slapped by the Brit for being his usual, flirty self. Italy, of course, was hanging off Germany's arm, chatting away about pasta at a rapid speed. Seated quietly next to them was Japan, who was drawing manga that featured his fellow nations. A few seats away, Russia was looking at China creepily while Belarus demanded that he marry her. As Prussia talked with Spain about how awesome he was, Romano grumbled to himself about everything. Hungary, who was seated in between Prussia and Austria, had a frying pan held in one hand and a camera in the other. America was in the middle of a speech about global warming super heroes and other unpractical, obnoxious things.

Then there was Canada, who sat in his chair silently, pretending to listen to his twin brother. It was annoying him how people could actually listen to the idiot. Sure, they often rejected his ideas, but they still payed attention to him. To be honest, the Canadian was jealous. He was a very large nation and had plenty of resources to offer. Plus, a plethora of good ideas that were practical and could greatly benefit the world. Still, he was ignored by everyone else. He had gotten used to it over the many years, but for some reason, it annoyed him greatly today. Finally, something inside him snapped and all of his sense went down the drain.

Standing up suddenly, he glared at his brother in annoyance and slight disappointment. "You're an idiot" he was talking louder than usual and somehow, even with all the commotion in the room, America heard him. Apparently, so did everyone else, because soon the room became silent. A look of complete shock was plastered on America's face and if Canada hadn't been so pissed off, he probably would have laughed. "What?" the American's voice had confusion laced through it and was noticeably quieter than usual. "Are you having a hard time understanding me? You. Are. An. Idiot. I have never met anyone with more impractical ideas. Not to mention your obnoxious attitude, loud voice, stupidity, and ridiculous hero complex. You will never be good enough to be a hero" the acid in the Canadian's tone had the others shocked and frightened.

They watched as he took his seat without another word. No apology came, nor did a statement saying the speech was all a joke. Canada was being dead serious. America, who's beautiful blue eyes seemed more watery than usual, nodded faintly and sat down as well, his speech abandoned. His brother's last sentence had really hit him hard. Being a nation, he dealt with a lot more guilt than the average person. On the outside, he was a confident young man who's outgoing attitude could be slightly annoying, but still sincere. On the inside, he was insecure, full of guilt, and unhappy with who he was. Trying to be a hero was his way of making up for all the lives that had been lost in wars involving him. Everyone that died on his soil, simply because he couldn't be good enough. It all weighed down on him immensely.

The rest of the meeting carried on without any more dramatic scenes. Everything seemed normal, except for America. He spent the rest of the meeting without speaking a single word. It was uncharacteristically scary and abnormal. His unusual behavior served as a guilt trip for Canada. After all, he knew that it was entirely his fault. At the time of chewing out his brother, he wasn't thinking about his actions or the outcome of them. Now, after the fact, he understood how wrong he had been. His outburst was uncalled for and America didn't deserve to be treated like that. It wasn't his fault he was so outgoing and idiotic.

So, when the meeting was finally called to an end, he waited for everyone to leave the room. Soon, only he and his brother remained. He walked up and when America met his gaze, began speaking. "Look, America... I'm so sorry for yelling at you like tha-" "Don't," America interrupted him, "Don't apologize for being right. I'm not good enough to be anyone's hero". He tried to walk past Canada, but stopped when a hand gripped his wrist and spun him around so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Yes, you are... You're _my_ hero" with that unexpected confession, their lips met. The American hesitated momentarily with shock before kissing back. For a moment, the rest of the world disappeared and it was only those two. When they pulled back, their gazes were locked once again.

"Uhh... Wow" America said with amazement as he looked down at the wood flooring. Canada laughed, "I _**am **_half French, you know". "Don't remind me" America laughed as well, kissing the other blonde again. "I'm sorry" Canada whispered against the soft lips, referring to earlier. "I forgive you" America whispered back, pulling the other close. They stood there for another moment or two before America loosened his grip and Canada pulled away. The two nations smiled at each other, said a few parting words, and were on their own ways.

* * *

A month passed and somehow Canada and America had managed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone else. However, it turned out to be rather tricky and they weren't sure how much longer they could keep up the charade. After having a discussion over breakfast (Man, did Canada make killer pancakes!), they decided it would be best if they told the other nations. It was Canada's suggestion to start with France. The two French countries always had been close and the elder _was_ the nation of love, after all.

Soon, three blondes were all sitting around a table in France's kitchen. Two of them were sipping glasses of French wine while the other held a half full can of Coke. "Why have you come to see me?" a French accent filled the beautiful room. "Well, uh, Papa... Alfred and I are in a relationship..." the Canadian waited in suspense for his father's reaction. As expected, France was fine with it and congratulated them on finally getting together. They went to tell England that evening, but that proved to be pointless, as he had already heard the news from the Frenchman.

Figuring the information would pass from country to country like a fire, the refrained from telling anyone else and went to America's house. Canada had been staying there for a week now, a test of sorts to see if they could live together. So far, everything seemed to be working out without any problems, a good sign of what was to come. The couple sat down on the couch, America's arm around Canada, who's head was rested on the other's shoulder. A vibrant twinkle was present in both of their eyes. It proved to be evidence of something magical: love.

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. All flames go to Russia. Sorry for the weak ending, but I didn't have any ideas on how to wrap it up. And if you are reading Nightmares and Laughter, I apologize for the long break that has been taken from it. I have no clue how to write the next chapter. Anyways, love you all! **_


End file.
